


Thoughts

by Sylvie_Hawthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ron is snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie_Hawthorn/pseuds/Sylvie_Hawthorn
Summary: Harry Potter's meditations on Draco Malfoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, this is a really short lil one shot, kind of advertising my writing and testing out A03, hope you all enjoy and if you did find me on fanfiction.net where I have more work! Might move it over here eventually and use this as my main base.

_The world is upside down_

Harry rolled over in bed, for the fourth time since getting in it. His mind was wondering of course, like it always did when he tried to sleep. Sleep never came. Only black dreams of Sirius falling through the veil did. Or dreams of a graveyard. Dreams of a cot, and a woman's scream. He wished his brain would stop torturing him when he needed rest.

Because yes, the world was upside down. Voldemort was winning, people were taking his side, Draco Malfoy was crying these days. Emotions behind those grey eyes?

No. Impossible.

And yet Harry had this very strange urge to comfort him. To ask what was wrong, to reassure, to hug him?

_Ok this is weird_

He didn't care for Draco, or at least he shouldn't, he was on the enemy side. He was the enemy. This wasn't going to be some Romeo and Juliet story, where they'd somehow find love-

_What did I just think...did I really just think that..._

Harry needed sleep, his mind was wondering into very odd places right now. He didn't like Draco in anyway, and just because he'd seen him cry, or seen how pale and broken he looked nowadays, didn't mean they had bonded or made any special connection. He was a death eater, and his family were too, all of them were rotten to the core. Hatred flared in Harry whenever he pictured that ridiculous mane of hair that Lucius Malfoy swung about infront of everyone, and that stuck up pout his mother wore on her lips. But then he remembered Lucius was rotting in azkaban, and Harry let out a silent laugh.

Yet Draco wasn't as ugly as them, Draco was different, now more than ever. He looked softer, and creeped a long the corridors like a cautious animal. Maybe he was as scared as everyone else was of Voldemort. Maybe he has been threatened, by Voldemort himself?

_Why should I care what happens in his life anyway?_

This was non of Harry's concern, he had bigger things to worry about, and nicer people to care for. He couldn't imagine the look on Ron's face if he ever said that he cared for Draco Malfoy. No, he had to focus on his friends, the ones he had left he needed to keep safe at all costs. There was no time for love right now.

Harry turned over again, the brief ruffling of his pillows merged with Ron's snoring. He sighed, and tried again to get to sleep, before the cycle of thoughts began again.


End file.
